


That's My Girl...

by Animekath



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Arthur is a kinky fuck, Blow Jobs, Breeding Kink, Creampie, Dirty Talk, F/M, Impregnation, Praise, Riding, Rough Oral Sex, fluff ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 04:19:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18491212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animekath/pseuds/Animekath
Summary: Arthur is going to treat you good tonight!(Nothing much to say it's just pure smut!)





	That's My Girl...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, Kat here!
> 
> I'm surprised I haven't done a story about Arthur Morgan until now since he's everyone's beefcake out of all the cowboys! Well, it's never too late!
> 
> This is also pure smut to all the people out there! I hope you like it!
> 
> Sorry for spelling and grammar!

“That’s it, girl...Take it...” A small smile spread on the Cowboys’ lips as he watched you take his cock in your mouth, his fingers running through your hair.

Arthur was getting stressed a bit too much nowadays, every time he came back to camp he dealt with everyone's problems. He never liked ignoring people and wanted to help in any way he can but sometimes he needed to relax as well, a man can only do so much until he snaps.

He wanted to feel in control, and that’s when you came in.

You saw how stressed he was and wanted to ease Arthur, even if it was for one day. He didn’t want anything in particular until you said ‘I’ll give you anything you want. Even one night with me’ which perked his interest. You’ve slept together in the past, but it has been a few months since then on what has happened with the group. So he booked a hotel because he knew he was going to make you scream and didn’t want any camp members to hear you two.

So here you were; naked and on your knees, as you took Arthur’s cock into your mouth while he stood at the end of the bed to watch you, rubbing the back of your head to know you’re doing well.

“Fuck...It’s been so long, hasn't it, darlin’? I forgot the last time you took me like the needy whore you are...” He groaned as you took him more into your mouth, your hum sending vibrations through him. You loved when he talked dirty to you, knowing what his deep gruff voice did to you. Just whispering in your ear got you putty in seconds.

No one did it but him.

“Mmm...” You moaned softly, your hand rubbing his shaft what you couldn’t reach with your mouth while the other gripped his pant leg since he didn’t want you touching yourself. You hated when he teased you but knew he’ll treat you in the end. You loved the deep groans and growls that left his lips, feeling like a deer being pinned by a wolf with just his voice.

“Come on, you can take me more than that. Have you gotten soft on me, darlin’?” He asked ah gripped your head to shove your face down, a muffled moan coming out of your throat. “Fuuuuck...How does it feel to have my thick cock in your mouth? I bet you're soakin’ the carpet, huh? Does your pussy need attention?” He smirked as he raised a brow down at you, a quick moan leaving your lips as you took him deepthroat. “I bet it does...” He let out a deep laugh, a shiver running down your bare spine.

“Do you know what I’m goin’ to do to you, Darlin’? I’m goin’ to make you scream until everyone in his town hears you while I fuck your tight pussy. Then come and come until your belly is full of my hot cum until it pours of out you...Ngh...You’re nothin’ but my breeding whore, got it? No other man will have you but me...” He growled, his dark eyes staring down at you as he saw your body reacting to his words, rubbing your thighs together as your stomach burned for desire. He pulled your head away so you could breathe, your eyes looking up at him. “Got it?”

“Yes, Arthur, yes...Anything for you...” You muttered, placing kisses on his shaft which made him twitch against your lips. “I’m your whore...Nothing but to hold your cum inside me and breed your children. I love you so much, I’ll do anything for you.” You said as your hand rubbed his thigh while your lips kissed the tip.

“That’s my girl...” He smirked, rubbing your cheek to thank you for your good deeds. “Now, sit on my lap...” You oblige, getting up and sat on his lap, your pussy feeling him rub his cock against you. “Feels good, doesn’t it? You’re longin’ for this, aren't you?” He chuckled, rubbing the tip between your folds that a whimper escaped you.

“Yes, Arthur...I always love your fat C-Cock inside me...” You shuttered, this moment exciting you so much that you might faint from the heat going to your head. No other man has made you this crazy but Arthur. He was like a drug which you wanted more and more of until you passed out. The side glances and lustful stares made your legs weak.

No one but him did that to you;

Arthur Morgan...

He grabbed your hips as the tip was inside you and slammed you down onto his lap, letting out a surprised cry when you felt his cock fully inside you and stretch your walls, your hands gripping his broad shoulders for support. “Ah! A-Arthur! Oh god, it’s been so long..!” You whimpered.

“I know, Darlin’...Fuck...Such a good cunt you got for me. It fits perfectly like its meant to be...” He growled, raising and lowering your hips to get a good feeling of your soaked walls, both of you letting out gasps and moans. “Ah, I can’t wait to fill you with my load again and again until you’re full...Ngh! I love when you fuck yourself on my cock...” He growled when he felt you squeezed him. “Does that excite you? Knowin’ I’m going to fill your womb with my cum?”

“Y-Yes, Arthur..!” You gasped as you helped him move your hips, slapping against his thick thighs which made lewd wet sounds between you two echo in the heated room, your breasts brushing up against his muscular chest. “I love your cock fucking me, ah! No one makes me feel this good..!”

“Damn right...” He growled, his hands going to your ass to give a good squeeze before slamming you down again, the thrusts quickly becoming hard and fast. “No one but me can fuck you this good...“ He growled, his nails digging into your ass. “You’re my good little whore...My cum slut. The one who’ll breed my kids...Fuck!”

You can take this rough pleasure all night, even if you passed out and he still continued to fuck you, you love the thought of it. “Arthur!” You cried out, your legs already feeling like jelly as he continued to ram his cock inside you, loving the raw fucking he gave you. “O-Oh god!!! It’s so good!” You brought his face closer to kiss, the kissing deep and sloppy as your tongues brushed together. Your hands gripped his dirty blonde hair as you continued, letting his hands roam and grip every part of you as you continued to move your hips. “Mmn..!”

His heated cock rammed again and again inside you that the tip hit your end which made your mind already foggy with lust. Your walls squeezed him that he growled, pulling away to look over at you. “Fuck, darlin’...You’re milkin’ my cock already. You want to come?” He grunted. “Rub your little clit for me so we can come together, okay?” You nod as you panted, moving your hips against him as he bucked up. “God! Come on, baby girl..!”

“I-I’m so close! S-Shit!” You squeaked, your stomach burning for its release. “A-Arthur! I want your cum so much! F-Fuck me, breed me! Oh!” You both continued, moans escaping each other's lips as you both felt the climax.

“Come for me, Darlin’...Come on my cock as you milk me...Shit. Fuck..! I’m goin’ to fill you up like the whore you are..!” Arthur bit your shoulder that you cried out, gripping on to his back.

“F-Fuck!!!”

You finally came, your walls squeezing down on him as your legs hugged his waist, soon feeling Arthur’s hot cum spilling inside you. “Nnh!” You bit your lip as he came inside you, his cock giving a few pumps until he stopped.

“Fuck, fuck, you’re such a good girl for me...Hah.” He smirked against your skin and suddenly pinned you onto the bed, above your body and you cried out when he moved his hips again. “I’m not done yet, oh no...I’m goin’ to shoot my load into you again...Ngh...Fuck, can you feel my cum swirlin’ inside you? I’m fuckin’ it deeper into your womb so you’ll definitely get pregnant...” He smirked down at you before placing kisses on your neck. “You’re such a good girl for me, such a good whore for Arthur...” He groaned against your hot skin, his large hands gripping your hips to buck them up for a better angle to go deeper.

“A-Arthur! M-My pussy is so sensitive, I can’t T-Take anymore..!” You whimpered as you gripped the bed sheets underneath you, moaning every time his cock buried itself inside you.

“Oh, you will take more..!” He growled, his hips slapping against yours with his swollen balls hitting your ass. “Even if you pass out on me, I’ll fuckin’ continue! I want to see your belly swell...” He groaned.

A weak smile went on your lips, looking at the dominating man on top of you. “I-I would love that, Arthur...M-My need pussy needs a man like you-Fuck!” You gasped and bucked up, feeling him hit your g-spot. “T-There, there, Arthur!!!” You cried, resting your head back as you gasped for air. “O-Oh fuck!”

“Did I get the girls center?” He chuckled, letting out small pants. “Like this?” He thrusts into the same spot again, making you cry repeatedly. “Look at that, you’re pulsin’ around me...You love it when I fuck that tight cunt?” You just moaned at his questions, not thinking straight as your mind just shut down, wanting nothing but Arthur to make you come.

His Hand went to your throat and softly squeezed, staring down at your wrecked body. “You’ve been waitin’ so long for this...Your fingers can’t compare to my fuckin’ cock, huh? Ah, goddamn..!” He growled, pounding inside your sensitive pussy. “Oh, fuck..! It feels so fuckin’ good, so fuckin’ G...Good..!” He chuckled as he left out another breathe. “What do you do to me, Darlin’? You make me into a wild animal who wants to fucking mark his mate..!” His hand went down and rubbed your clit, making your body stir underneath him. “Oh fuck, that made you clamp down, fuck! fuckin’ hell!” He growled like a monster as he continued to take you, your body shaking.

Intense minutes went by as Arthur continued to talk on how he wants you while his cock roughly fucked you until you came, again and again, the man loving seeing you in a moaning mess. It was his fault he made you into a needy whore.

“Come on, Darlin’. Come again while I fill you up with my cum..! Let me fill up your pussy with more cum...Fuck..!” He growled as he leaned over you, his mouth nibbling your neck to mark you. “Come for me, Come for me now..!”

“Nnh!!! A-Arthur! Oh god, fuck!” You cried out, your legs hugging his waist to bring him closer so he wouldn’t pull away, your mind blacking out for a second as you came again. “ARTHUR!”

“Fuck! Fuck! I’m goin’ to cum! Ngh-!!!” Arthur came inside you, filling you up again that his cum dripped out of you. “Fuuuck..! Such a good cum slut.” He slowly moved, his cum spilled out of you more. “Hah...Feel that..? I’m gettin’ it deeper into your womb...Oh, god. You’re milkin’ me so much.” He panted as he stopped moving, both of you a mess on the bed.

“Oh, Arthur...I-I think I blacked out for a second...” You muttered as your body fully rested on the bed as you felt his cock twitch inside you.

“Heh...Well, that is goin’ to happen again. I’m not done with you yet...” He smirked.

~~~

You slowly stirred awake and hummed as you opened your eyes, your body feeling sore and could barely move. You felt Arthur’s cum still inside you which still leaked onto your thighs, now feeling cold and sticky. You looked over and saw Arthur asleep on his back, looking so peaceful. “Hmm...” You smiled as you scooted closer, kissing his stubble cheek as you rubbed his hairy chest.

“Mmm...Morning, _____...” Arthur hummed, and he opened his eyes, weakly smiling up at you as his arm hugged your waist. “You feelin’ alright?”

“I think it’s way past morning, Arthur.” You smiled. “No, but it’s a good pain...” You giggled before pecking his lips. “How are you feeling?”

“Great...I haven’t slept that good in a long time...” He stretched out and grunted, hearing a crack. “Sorry if I was too rough with you last night.” He said, now turning over to rest his head on your stomach, making you stroke his head.

“You were perfect, Arthur. No need to say sorry...” Your eyes softened at the sot bear, your heart swelling. “You...You know I love you, right..?”

“Heh...I love you too, Darlin’...”

THE END! o x o

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment and some love!! <33


End file.
